1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to glass soot, and more specifically to a glass soot deposition and sintering process for forming mechanically robust, porous glass soot parts.
2. Technical Background
Glass soot particles are formed via gas-phase reactions and deposited onto a rotating drum to form a soot layer that is released from the drum to form a soot sheet. Disclosed herein are additional processes for forming partially-sintered soot parts from a soot sheet.